a backfired plan or is it?
by Chibi96
Summary: draco and hermione have a plan but will it backfire? set in 7th year.


FIRST FANFIC :D

* * *

Hermione POV

How could he? I know he likes me but how could do that to me...

_**flashback**_

"_Ron, no. stop." Ron's kissing my neck and his hand was under my shirt feeling me up. I struggled against him but it was no use. His other free hand held my hands together above my head. _

"_C'mon Hermione, I know you like me too. You want me as much as I want you. Stop denying it." _

"_Ron. Let go of me now or you'll regret it later." _

"_No." _

"_Please, Ron, let go of me." He gripped me even tighter and glared at me. _

"_I said no 'Mione. You're mine and I'm going to make sure of it." I realised my legs are free so I kicked him the groin. He let go of me groaning. I got up and ran out of the Gryffindor common room._

_**end of flashback.**_

"Quidditch Butterbeer." I muttered. The portrait opened and I entered the dorm only to find Malfoy glaring at me.

"Granger, where were you? You completely forgot about monitoring the hallways with me tonight." I fell onto the couch and groaned.

"I'm sorry, I just got caught up in a situation ok? Just give me a break Draco." Draco looked at me confusedly. I took the pillow next to me and hugged it.

Draco sat next to me and crossed his arms.

"Well what kind of 'situation' got you so caught up that you missed hallway monitoring?" He raised one of his eyebrows and I just shook my head.

"It's nothing Draco."

"If it was nothing then you wouldn't have been late for hall monitoring."

"Do you really want to know?" please say no, please say no.

"Well if I didn't want to know, I wouldn't be asking now would I?" I sighed.

"Fine. Ron tried to have sex with me. happy?" I chucked the pillow next to me and faced him.

"Look, I'm tired and I'm off to bed. Goodnight Draco." I stood up and began walking to my room when Malfoy replied back

"Goodnight Granger." I closed the door and collapsed on my bed before I passed out.

* * *

RRRIIIINNNNNGGGGG RRRRIIINNNNGGGG

I slapped my alarm clock off before stretching my stiff muscles out.

Grabbing my uniform and towel, I headed to the bathroom across my room. Draco's bedroom door opened to reveal Draco in his boxers and his hair disheveled leaning against the wall.

"Granger, what in Merlin's name was that awful noise?" he ran his hand through his hair making it more messier than it is now. I have to say his hair looks way better when its not gelled up.

"Um... my alarm clock? Sorry if it woke you up but I don't know why it woke you up now... you usually sleep right through it."

"Whatever. Are you heading down to breakfast after you shower?"

"Duh, where else would I go?" He smirked. I can imagine whats going through his head. "attitude Granger, attitude"

"Wait for me will you?" I hesitantly nodded. Whatever he's up to, I don't think I'm going to like it.

"Uh... ok." I turn around and walked into the bathroom while Draco walked back to his bed.

* * *

3rd POV

The Great Hall was filled the conversations going all at once. Harry was wondering what was taking Hermione so long to come down.

He noticed Draco wasn't here either so he figured she was probably caught up in Head duites with Draco. Ron was stuffing his mouth with food as usual not even noticing Hermione was not with them.

Draco and Hermione are just a few feet away from the Great Hall, walking together, arms linked. Draco was telling something funny to Hermione.

"What? No way. No way Malfoy. He didn't!" Hermione laughs and Draco chuckled.

"He did." Everyone in the Great Hall becomes silent and are shocked to see Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger, arm in arm, walking together and laughing.

Harry to say the least was shocked but not as much as Ron. Draco and Hermione stopped at the entrance of the Great hall and the teachers looked on with interest.

"See you later then Draco?" Hermione smiled.

"Of course mi lady" Draco mockingly bowed and Hermione rolled her eyes but she was still smiling. They both separated ways and headed off to their house table.

* * *

Hermione POV

That was fun. I guess everyone is shocked to see a Gryffindor and a Slytherin be friendly towards each other.

As soon as I sat down, everyone near me were shouting me different questions: Are you and that ferret dating? Why are you friends with him? Are you under a spell? He's a Death eater whats wrong with you?

I looked over at the Slytherin table and can see Malfoy was being bombarded with the same questions. Draco met my gaze and smirked. I smiled back. Guess our plan is working and here I thought he was going to do some stupid slytherin prank.

_**flashback**_

_Draco walks out of his room and starts to put his robe on, I stand near him and do the same._

"_Malfoy, what are you planning?" Draco looks at me innocently. _

"_Whatever do you mean by that Granger?" I cross my arms and narrowed my eyes._

"_Draco, I will hex you if I have to." I warned him. He sighs and gives in._

"_Alright, alright. Don't get your knickers in a bunch. I was thinking last night. You want the weasel off your back right? Right. So I was thinking if you pretend that you were going out with me, it'd stop him liking you." Hmm...sounds like a good plan.. I guess that might work but what would Harry say?_

"_But whats the catch?" _

"_No catch." I roll my eyes._

"_I meant whats in it for you?" He chuckled._

"_Easy, I get to piss off Weasley and have Pansy off my back as well." I raised my eyebrows._

"_What do you mean Pansy? thought you liked Pansy's attention?" _

"_No. I never did. But back to the point. do you wanna do this plan or not?" well why not? A little drama isn't going to hurt._

"_Sure I'll do it... but wait, what about Harry?" Malfoy sat down on the couch._

"_You can tell Potter if you want to but for this plan to work Ron mustn't know. I hate to admit it but Potter seems more understanding to you than Weasley is." _

"_Ok then. So do we just walk out of here holding hands or something?" Draco chuckled_

"_A bit eager Granger?" I glared. _

_"No. Its just you're supposed to be the expert in this dating thing and since we're fake dating, there isn't a difference between the two." Draco shook his head._

_"You and your explanations. C'mon just follow my lead and you'll be fine." We walked out with Draco's arm wrapped around my waist._

_**end of flashback**_

"Hermione, are you insane? Why the hell are you hanging around with Malfoy?" Ron yelled at me.I glared at him back.

"What? Am I not allowed to? Is it forbidden?" Ron slammed his fist on the table and stood up. The Hall instantly became quiet.

"Yes it is!" Harry was also quiet, I'll have to ask him whats up later. For now I have Ron to deal with.

"Ron, just because you are my friend, it does **not** give you the right to tell me who I can and can't be friends with. I am very aware that it is a Malfoy I am friends with. I know Draco may be dangerous to hang around and I am willing to take that risk whether you like it or not." I stood up and continued to glare at him.

"But 'Mione, for the most brightest witch ever, you're awfully stupid. This is _**Malfoy**_ we're talking about."

"Well, since I'm 'awfully stupid' you don't need me right? Since you're so smart."

"No, 'Mione. Don't be like that. I'm just worried Malfoy's using you to get to Harry."

"Don't you think I thought about that Ron? I asked Draco what was in it for him if we were to be friends and guess what Ron, they were completely _**good**_ intentions."

"But you know how manipulative Malfoy is and since were on first name basis with him?" At that point Draco arrived to stand next to me, he lazily draped an arm around me and smirked at Ron.

* * *

Malfoy POV

"Since we became friends Weasley. I am capable of being nice you know?" Hermione leaned into me and held my other free hand. I noticed Weasley glaring at our joined hands.

"Bull crap you're being nice. You're just using her." I raised my eyebrows. Now that is true but probably not in the way hes thinking. Hermione is beautiful though.

"For what exactly Weasley?"

"Don't play dumb Malfoy. You're using her for your own pleasure thats what." As I opened my mouth to retort back, Hermione interrupted.

"His own pleasure? Really Ron? Does that mean you were using me for your own pleasure too? Or did you think I was Lavender?" Potter stood up as well.

"Hermione, I think you've gone too far. You know Ron would never do that." He said quietly.

"No, Harry you don't know what happened last night. After everyone left, me and Ron were the only ones in the common room. Ron literally tried to rape me." Hermione said it so quietly but since it was so quiet everyone could still hear her. Multiple girls gasped and many of the boys in Gryffindor roared especially the Weasley twins. The Gryffindors began to crowd around Weasley.

I felt something wet on my hand and realised she was going to start crying. I had to get her outta here. Bending down so that my lips was near her ear I whispered to her,

"Do you want to get out of here?" She nodded. I turn to Potter and he looked at me waiting for me to speak.

"Look Potter, whether you like me or not I'm taking Hermione back to head common room alright?" Potter nodded, turned back to the crowd watching sadly and walked away shaking his head.

I guided Hermione back to the common room, dodging the Gryffindors.

Once we were inside the common room Hermione crashed into my chest and began to cry. I wrapped my arms around her awkwardly not knowing what to do.

Walking to the couch, I cradled Hermione in my lap while she cried trying to calm her down. After what seemed like an hour her sobs turned into deep breaths. Looking down, I see Hermione asleep.

Seeing her so innocent and vulnerable made my heart flutter slightly. I sighed. Hermione what are you doing to me? With that last thought, I fell asleep as well.

* * *

Hermione POV

mmm, so warm. I snuggle closer to the source of warm but... HOLY CRAP! This is freaking live person!

Opening one eye, I glance at the person. Blond hair, pale skin... oh phew, its only Draco. As I snuggled closer to him, he groaned.

"If you know what's good for you, you'll stop moving." Furrowing my eyebrows, I looked at him confused.

Thats when I felt something hard twitch on my bottom. I gasped. I started to wiggle around even more trying to get out of his grip only he tightened his hold on me even more.

I could feel his hot breath on my neck. Hesitantly I turned around to face him so I was basically straddling him. His silver grey eyes were dark with lust.

"Don't move." His voice deep and husky.

He looked down at my lips and leaned closer. I closed my eyes when...

* * *

Draco's POV

Her eyes fluttered closed and I pushed her into the couch, pinning her arms above her head. Our bodies pressed up against each other, my face inches away from hers.

She tensed, her lips parted slightly. I pressed my lips against hers and kissed her. After a few seconds she responded and kissed me back.

I licked her bottom lip and she gasped, letting me take advantage of her opened mouth.

I explored every of her mouth, pressing my tongue against hers, she quietly moaned.

I loosened my grip on her wrists and placed them on her upper and lower back, pulling her closer to me.

Her hands tangled into my hair, pulling me closer to her deepening the kiss. After what seemed like hours, we pulled back gasping for air.

I buried my face in her neck, panting and breathing in her jasmine scent.

"Draco?" I leaned back so I could look at her.

"Hmm?" Her eyes glittered with curiosity.

"Does this mean our plan backfired?" I laughed. Hermione really is amusing.

"Nope. This is just a bonus." She smiled.

"Good." She pulled me down and kissed me again.

* * *

Well you guys can use your imaginations on what happened next. :D


End file.
